One Helluva Dayve
by AllKnowingNiko
Summary: John comes home hell-tired, Dave decides to help him relax... the way only a Strider can! Lemony deliciousness, boy x boy, don't like don't read! Please enjoy!


One Helluva Day-ve

WARNING! Lemony deliciousness! Viewer discretion is advised.

Read it anyway.

"I'm home!" John let the front door slam behind him. Dropping his briefcase next to the door and hanging his suit jacket on the stair post, he dragged his feet down the infinitely long hallway to the living room, where Dave was lounging peacefully on the couch. Dave motioned for him to come over. Smiling stupidly, John sidled over and snuggled up to his boyfriend, per usual.

"How was work?" Dave twined a finger through John's hair, his shades never leaving the TV (though his eyes could be anywhere). John sighed heavily and sunk further into Dave and the cushions.

"Exhausting! There were so many parents calling and so many kids with so many issues and ugh, I'm so tired," John breathed, kicking his feet up on the arm of the couch and effectively face palming himself. Dave nodded in understanding. It's hard being an elementary school principal.

"Did you drop Casey off at her friend's house?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to pick her up anywhere between twelve and four tomorrow." John released his face palm and closed his eyes. "Can I just go to sleep right here?"

"You just need to relax," Dave said his voice suddenly at a purr. "Here. I'll help." John blinked rapidly. Looking up at Dave from his position with his head in the cool guy's lap, a blush started creeping its candy-red way across his cheeks, coloring the moment a gorgeous matesprit hue. Dave smiled the way only he can and shifted, somehow (a secret known only to the Strider family) getting his body to lie parallel to John on the couch.

The blush had fully taken over John's face and was fighting for the rest of him when Dave crossed the space between them and locked their lips. The world seemed to hold its breath with them, the silence uncommon in the Egbert-Strider household, radiating a kind of peace over the setting... until what happened next.

Dave rolled over John and in a single move (another Strider family secret) had him completely immobilized. A grin pulled playfully at the corners of Dave's mouth, threatening to break his cool guy mask into a thousand laughing pieces. John started blinking again.

"Y'know, that suit must be awfully hot..." John's eyes shot open three inches before a vigorous nod shook the furniture's frame. "I thought it might be."

Using his teeth, Dave undid the tiny buttons on John's work shirt, the ones that always like to escape your fingers. John shivered as Dave ran his tongue over the thin stretch of skin now visible. "Da-Dave..."

"Yeah?" Dave didn't pause. John's hands tugged at their bonds and Dave relented, releasing his arms, letting John's hands flail around, at a loss of where to go, until they clicked into Dave's blonde hair, the only logical place for his restless fingers. John's shirt was all the way open now, and Dave was busy exploring every bit of it, his tongue leaving tingling streaks all over John's skin. John moaned softly, his eyes squeezing shut as Dave teased his nipple lightly with his teeth. A huge wave of shudders rolled through the Knight of Time, and John's next moan was swallowed up by Dave's lips. John untangled his fingers from Dave's hair and locked his arms around his neck, pulling him down, closer, closer, craving the feel of flesh on flesh. Dave complied, yanking his own shirt off in one smooth go. He resumed tracing patterns with his tongue down John's chest, drifting tantalizingly down toward the top of John's suddenly way too tight pants. John's belt was already undone, neither of them knew when it had happened, but no one was complaining. Dave hooked a finger between the band and flesh and hauled them down, taking the wind-print boxers down with the restrictive dress trousers. John chuckled nervously and gasped as cool air hit his exposed length, making him twitch violently and causing another wave of tremors through Dave.

"Da-Dave!" John gasped out as the said person ran his tongue up John from base to tip. John arched high, resisting the urge to buck into Dave's hand, which had wrapped itself around John's manhood and was slowly pumping. "Dave, go faster!"

"Hmm? Like this?" Dave sped up considerably, meriting a yell. John had the couch cushions in a double death grip and was steadily becoming more and more vocal, every moan or garbled word of affection sending lightning bolts of blood rushing down to Dave's erection. John just had the most gorgeous voice that to keep himself from breaking his mask of straight-faced-ness, Dave had to take John into his mouth.

The sudden slick warmth surrounding John was almost too much for the boy, nearly failing to hold himself down, and instead releasing another loud yell. Dave's nerves nearly broke as he started humming a song from Con Air deep in his throat, making John start babbling incoherently.

"Da-Dave, Dave, Dave, I'm, Dave, I'm going- AH, FUCK!" The surprise curse word startled Dave so much it wasn't even ironic. Jerking backward slightly, his shades started to slip off the end of his nose.

John's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth opened in a wordless scream, and the sticky white strands of his essence coated the cushion and his stomach. Collapsing back into the couch and breathing heavily, John cracked one eye open, blinked, and did a classic double-take. Dave was staring at him with an indescribable look, but the shades had slipped far enough that John got a face full of gorgeous red eyes. They stared each other down for a moment, before John realized something very important.

"Dave, what about you?"

"What about me?" THIS is when everything got awkward.

"I mean, I just, uh, you know, and you, are uh… as of yet…" John tripped over the sentence, his old blush coming back with a vengeance. Dave just pushed his shades back up to the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want to do about it?" John froze, quite literally. It was like Dave had stopped time again.

"What… what do I want to do about it…?" John restated the question in a failing attempt to convince it to make sense. Dave sat back and nodded.

"It's getting kinda painful. I suggest you figure it out pretty soon." He reached for the remote and clicked the TV to another channel. John sat up to the best of his abilities and just stared hard at Dave.

"You make no sense whatsoever right now." John shook his head and instantly regretted it. He blinked and straightened his glasses. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to do what you want to do about it."

"Damn it, Dave!" a tiny smirk yanked at Dave's mask for only a second, but John noticed it… and it gave him an idea. "Oh, Dave… I figured out what I want to do about it," John sang.

"Oh really?" Dave asked like he could care less. But then again he always sounded like that.

"Yep." John got on his knees and swung one up and over Dave's legs, landing on the other side and sinking into soft fabric. He settled down on Dave's lap and smiled. "Ta-da." Dave continued watching the TV.

"What was this idea of yours?" he asked nonchalantly. John rolled his eyes, Dave felt like being difficult. "It seems interesting so far."

"Dave, do I have to spell it out?" John asked exasperatedly. "I. Want. You. Now. Do you under- hey!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Dave had jumped up from the couch, taking John with him to the floor and pinning him there. He kissed John while unzipping his pants, the ultimate multi-tasker as ever, until John was panting again and losing control of his tongue. Dave put three fingers up to John's mouth. "Suck."

"Why- never mind." John complied and ran his tongue back and forth over each one, soon making them slick and shiny. As soon as Dave deemed them wet enough, he shifted slightly and slid one inside John's entrance. "Ah, Dave! More!"

"Why not?" Dave slid another one in, stroking at John's length while scissoring him, earning more vocal symphonies. Once the third finger had been in and out, Dave kissed John one more time and whispered: "Ready?"

"Dave…" it was all John could manage. Just his name, over and over. Dave nodded to him and slowly pushed in, pumping John in an effort to distract him from the pain of adjusting. Soon John relaxed a bit more, a sigh escaping his lips. "Dave, move."

All that could be heard throughout the house was sounds of extreme pleasure, sighs and moans and strings of nonsense words. Once, a high, prolonged scream was heard, and after that, the sounds had died off, and quiet descended again. In the middle of the silent oasis, a single whisper echoed off the high walls.

"I love you."

"Dave, gimme the popcorn."

"No."

"Dave!"

"Nope."

"DAVE!"

"Not in a million years."

"Fine!" John paused the movie and started grappling with Dave for the bowl, which said person held frustratingly just out of John's reach. "Aw, come on, you know I can't reach that!"

"Exactly." Dave popped another kernel in his mouth with his other hand. "Why did you pause the movie? It was getting interesting."

"Dave, those were the credits."

"I know. They were interesting." John lunged for the bowl one last time, and promptly fell over onto Dave's lap. "OW!" Dave put the bowl on the floor and helped John back into a comfortable position. "It's because of you I'm going to be sore like this."

"Remember, you asked for it," Dave said matter-of-factly and clicked the remote. "Wanna watch another one?"

"I don't see why not," John replied, snuggling into Dave's side again. "Let's watch something super-cheesy I can fall asleep to."

"Like, a documentary of our lives?"

"Exactly. Wait. Was that ironic?"

"No."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"Was… that ironic?"

"No."

"That was sarcasm."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

~FIN~


End file.
